world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121114ErisioSorser
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 21:38 -- 09:38 GC: Hey dude! I mean sir 09:39 TA: 777 hello 7here Erisio 777 09:39 TA: 777 I 7ake i7 you are doing well by your flagran7 disregard for honorifics 777 09:41 GC: S-Sorry Mr. Piraya 09:41 GC: Yeah I am pretty good I guess, how*re you doing? 09:42 GC: I saw that Lily was like, not choking anymore! Sounds like good news for you eh? 09:43 TA: 777 indeed i7 is qui7e refreshing 7o know 7ha7 my mere presence near her will no7 kill her anymore 777 09:43 TA: 777 all in all I will chalk i7 up in 7he win ca7agory 777 09:45 GC: That*s great! Now you can be the... suave gentleman you were destined to be! (according to pg 10 section 4.6) 09:46 TA: 777 very good young pupil 777 09:47 TA: 777 perhaps someday soon you will rise 7o 7he ranks of debonair gen7lemanne in your own righ7 777 09:47 GC: Y-You think so? 09:47 GC: But I*d have to surpass you and I don*t think that is scientifically possible 09:48 TA: 777 do no7 shoo7 for 7he low rung on 7he social ladder Erisio 777 09:48 TA: 777 I expec7 you 7o surpass me as any good 7eacher should 777 09:50 GC: <:O 09:52 TA: 777 yes i7 is 7rue my young appren7ice 777 09:52 TA: 777 someday you will be even more cul7ured 7han I 777 09:52 TA: 777 and i7 will make me so proud 7ha7 I will shed many a gen7lemanly 7ear 777 09:52 TA: 777 by which I mean a single 7ear as ou7lined on page 88 777 09:53 GC: yes of course 09:54 GC: Oh speaking of, your book doesnt elaborate much on section 55 pg 67, how to properly treat a lady, so I figured I*d ask the author himself. So uh, how does one properly treat a lady? 09:55 TA: 777 a lady is 7o be 7rea7ed wi7h 7he u7mos7 respec7 possible even if i7 7hey are woefully unrefined 777 09:55 TA: 777 a 7rue gen7leman gives a lady 7heir due admira7ion a7 all 7imes and all ins7ances 777 09:56 TA: 777 and if 7hey are asser7ive and powerful 7his goes double for 7hem 777 09:56 TA: 777 7rus7 me 777 09:58 GC: There seem to be a lot of powerful girls in my life 09:59 TA: 777 you are a luckier man 7han I 777 10:00 TA: 777 if I may enquire why all 7he in7eres7 in 7he womanly kind Erisio? 777 10:01 GC: Oh well... I sorta... have a date and i*m not reallysurewhattodo 10:02 TA: 777 7:0 777 10:02 TA: 777 Erisio 777 10:02 TA: 777 I am 777 10:02 TA: 777 so proud of you 777 10:03 GC: don*t shed more than one tear, you must preserve your status 10:05 TA: 777 7here will be 7ime for 7ha7 la7er firs7 we mus7 prepare you for 7his momen7ous occasion 777 10:05 TA: 777 now unfor7una7ely I do no7 have access 7o my 7ailor since he presumabely died on Al7ernia so I will have 7o le7 you borrow one of my sui7s 777 10:06 GC: Oh, actually Maenam is already making me an outfit! 10:07 TA: 777 ah I see 777 10:07 TA: 777 well I am cer7ain 7ha7 even a non-Condescence 7yrian blood has a sui7able eye for proper fashion 777 10:07 TA: 777 7ha7 should no7 be a problem 777 10:10 TA: 777 so spill 7he chips E7rors 777 10:10 TA: 777 who is 7he lucky lady? 777 10:13 GC: oh uh 10:13 GC: Mahtah 10:13 TA: 777 really? 777 10:14 TA: 777 as in Miss Ven7ela7ion Shaf7 2014 Mah7ah Ry7oil? 777 10:15 GC: uh 10:15 GC: I think so? 10:15 GC: I didn*t know she had a title! 10:15 TA: 777 no Erisio i7 was a joke 777 10:15 TA: 777 I was joking 777 10:15 GC: Oh 10:15 GC: Sorry 10:16 TA: 777 well congra7ula7ions a7 leas7 you will be s7ar7ing on a rela7ively level playing field as far as I can 7ell 777 10:17 GC: what do you mean? 10:17 TA: 777 le7 us jus7 say you bo7h do no7 exude 7he aura of 7he da7ing 7ype 777 10:17 TA: 777 considering 7he las7 exchange we had involved you flipping ou7 abou7 a few joking blackrom insinua7ions 777 10:18 TA: 777 why 7he sudden change of hear7 on roman7ic aspira7ions by 7he way? 777 10:18 GC: O*Oh wel*l those *insinuati*ons* are still very much denied 10:18 GC: It isn*t the *romantic* aspect I do not like, there is no change of the heart there 10:19 GC: You migh want to talk to Miss Fate, or Miss Melnia for subjects of heart 10:20 TA: 777 Erisio I li7erally mean7 why did you change your mind abou7 7he concep7s of romance 777 10:21 TA: 777 I 7hink I may need 7o wrigh7 a revisional chap7er on failing 7o recognize me7aphor 777 10:21 GC: o*h mind I can talk about mind, I didn*t *change* anything about my opinion on romance it*s the... 10:21 GC: o*ther par*t 10:22 TA: 777 7he physical par7s? 777 10:22 GC: th*e parts with the bed and the jazz music 10:23 GC: and the *parts* if you are understanding my me*taphor 10:25 TA: 777 Erisio 7here are undiscovered 7ribes of 7rolls in 7he Al7ernian Pacific 7ha7 have no7 had con7ac7 wi7h ou7side influence for cen7uries 7ha7 unders7and your me7aphor 777 10:25 TA: 777 I suppose I should jus7 ask wha7 led you 7o ask Mah7ah ou7? 777 10:30 GC: Well she is supe*r nice and proffesional and cool and sh*e feels the way about the.. parts 10:30 GC: so I guess I f*eel like she understands, y*know 10:30 GC: and I feel like I understand h*er 10:30 TA: 777 a ma7ch made in an airduc7 in heaven if I ever saw one 777 10:31 TA: 777 I suppose she does have 7he comandeering business before pleasure a77i7ude which is always a plus 777 10:31 GC: they probably dont have vents in human cloud city 10:33 TA: 777 do you a7 leas7 have a plan for your da7e 7hen? 777 10:33 GC: uh 10:33 GC: I was going to take her to a garden 10:34 GC: but I think Lily mentioned having a plan? 10:34 GC: so I*m a little scared 10:34 GC: honestly 10:36 TA: 777 say no more 777 10:36 TA: 777 I know wha7 my du7y is now 777 10:36 GC: d-do you 10:36 TA: 777 yes 777 10:36 TA: 777 I mus7 collabora7e wi7h my ma7espri7 7o assure 7ha7 you and Mah7ah have a flawless da7e 777 10:36 TA: 777 i7 will be perfec7 777 10:36 GC: oh dear 10:37 TA: 777 7:D 777 10:37 TA: 777 7;D 777 10:38 GC: <:( 10:39 GC: (you cannot tell but I am worried, so I am trying to communicate this through text based emoticons) 10:39 TA: 777 do no7 worry my young appren7ice 777 10:40 GC: (Because the <:( face is usually for sadness, and there is not a specifically "worried" emoticon) 10:41 GC: what exactly are you planning? 10:41 TA: 777 now now Mis7er E7rors 777 10:42 TA: 777 7ha7 would be spoiling a surprise 777 10:42 TA: 777 and wha7 does 7he book say abou7 spoilers? 777 10:43 GC: page 1 in the introduction! paragraph 3, "no spoilers 7;)" 10:43 TA: 777 good man 777 10:43 TA: 777 now I mus7 plan 777 10:44 TA: 777 I will 7alk 7o you a7 a la7er da7e Mis7er E7rors 777 10:44 GC: Uh, t-talk to ya later? crocodile -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 22:45 --